


Guardian- Hanamiya makoto reader

by thatonebh6fangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angels, Angst, Guardian Angels, Other, how do write religious topics when agnostic?!?!, maybe not that sad, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebh6fangirl/pseuds/thatonebh6fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my initial idea for this story was to have a soulmate au! where if your soulmate dies they then become your guardian angel, this was meant to be pov. of reader looking after hana, however i will not be finishing this work as there were too many ideas that in the end i couldnt piece together, im sorry: read unfinished at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. authors rant, warnings, shiznits

Okay, so, if you read this fic you aren't obligated to read this, however it might explain some shizzz to you sooo yeah.  
First off, what is up with the 3rd to 1st person switch with reader-chan?  
Well, without spoiling anything all i can say, is don't question it, you'll understand why i wrote like this later...  
Second, wtf, hanamiya and kiyoshi along with the other uk ( uncrowned kings ) didn't go to middle school together??? kiyoshi and hanamiya weren't friends?!?!  
I know, that's why it's an au, it might bother you but if it does it's best to just not read, i'd rather not get comments on universe accuracy , i'll keep the characters the same, (aka not ooc) but please roll with it for the sake of the fic and the oncoming angst, okay? please? i just want to break your hearts and melt your faces off.....  
also this is just warning for later chapters, because of the angst, there may be some possibly triggering scenes to some people, i will try to tag it at the start of said chapter, if i forget however i'm sorry.  
oh yeah, there's gonna be strong language too, thats kinda a given since, well, it IS hanamiya, but i should warn you now i have a very colourful vocabulary which i use on a daily basis. (not in my bh6 fic tho cuz, idk, i, dont, see, them, swearing? cept maybe hiro...and when he's older...) i digress...  
anyways, hope this cleared up some stuff (even though i actually told you absolutely nothing! Mwa ha ha >:p) i'll update this when i can, but for now if you have time and like bh6 please check out my other story, or even my friend's, her username is somebodyawesomesauce21 and she has this really awesome one about tadashi with two chapters atm (but she writes Looooooong chapters)

anyways, BYEE~!


	2. Apologies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya, the genius sadist we all love, has he always been like that? An unapologetic asshole?

3rd person-   
Hanamiya's eyes scanned the court, cold and calculating they landed on an opposing player. " Kiyoshi teppei, the Iron-heart huh? He's an uncrowned king like me, I wonder how long I can make that last..." eyes critically observing the knee which Kiyoshi tried so hard to keep his weight off of.  
His eyes narrowed as he found a weakness, he'll be damned if he didn't use this chance. He knew that Kirisaki wouldn't win, but why let Seirin get off easy? Time to get their teeth grinding...  
Hanamiya clapped loudly, gaining the attention of everyone on the court, "Come on defense, let's stop a shot! As long as we don't give up we'll have our chance! Let's show them what we can do!" He sounded enthusiastic, but that's just how good of an actor he was, he could even pretend to be those who he despised the most. Someone who thought so positively, even if they knew all odds were against them, 'Ugh it's so disgusting, what's the point...'  
Seirin sprinted past, passing the ball back and forth, encouragement could be heard from the sidelines, 'Tch how annoying'. Number 6 made a shot, but it quickly rebounded off of the side of the hoop. The ball ended up in kiyoshi's hands, "Oh no" he smirked twistedly, Hanamiya's plan was going smoothly, "My condolences..." He snapped his fingers, the power forward next to Kiyoshi getting the message, they fall, applying his weight to the iron heart's knee, making him instantly collapse onto the polished wood of the court.  
"What are you doing? You guys were clearly late on the rebound!" The bespectacled captain from Seirin grabbed Hanamiya's shirt violently, "Hey now, are you saying we did that on purpose? He injured himself by accident, why are you falsely accusing us" Hanamiya feined innocence, not knowing how one of their best players got injured, just like the many teams before them.  
"I saw you use some kind of hand signal!" Hyuuga growled through clenched teeth, "So? you're saying you have proof? show me then." Hanamiya's disinterested gaze wandered over to the teen now laying painfully in the stretcher. "Hyuuga! Stop it, I'll be fine" Kiyoshi's charasmatic smile graced his pained face, even in a situation like this, an idiot like him could still be happy.

~flashback~  
1st person  
You sat at your desk with Hanamiya and Kiyoshi, eating lunch together like always. "Oi Teppei! What's that?" Makoto questioned, chopsticks pointing towards the bento you had made for him, you always made and extra seeing as one of the two always forgot their lunch in their haste to school. "Ahh, I think it's pork today!" Kiyoshi had a stupid grin on his face, both Makoto and Teppei loved your home cooking. "Huhhh? you're gonna spoil him like that Y/n?! At least give me some!" Hanamiya swiftly moved his chopsticks to steal a large chunk of pork from the bento.

"Hey! No fair! Let me try one of those egg rolls then!" Teppei leaned over to grab back at Makoto's bento with his own chopsticks, until it was pulled out of his reach. " You think I'd let you try any? Iiiiiiiidiot!" Hanamiya stuck his tongue out at the other male, 'asserting his dominance' as you would put it. "Oi, c'mon, just one!" Kiyoshi laughed as his body stretched as far as it could, arching over the other boy to try and get at his lunch.  
You laughed loudly at the sight, those two were always comedic to you without even trying, Hanamiya had a taunting look on his face as the squashed Kiyoshi's features, trying to keep as much distance between the giant and his lunch box as possible. Before you knew it the both were all out pulling each others face and hair, you were pretty hyper yourself, after all, you were just middle schoolers. "Okay guys, you can stop now..." you sighed, however neither seem to take your presence onto account as they continued wrestling for the food, which somehow found it's way safely back onto the table.

"Alright, I guess you guys don't wanna test the chocolate I made then..." you say in mock sadness, until you hear the sharp scraping noise of a chair. "You made chocolate?!" Hanamiya exclaimed with shock, eyes widening, before realising what he had done. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "Ah, I'm, sorry Teppei, Y/n . I guess it's okay if Teppei wants to try one of my egg rolls too, as long as i can try the first choco- Where are you going?!" He interrupted himself mid-sentence to watch where you were walking off to.  
Four familiar faces walked into the classroom, making you leave the childish duo behind.  
"Imayoshi-senpai! Nebuya-kun, Hayama-kun, Mibuchi-kun! Hi, I made some chocolate, wanna try it?" you ask excitedly, you got along pretty well with all the other members of the basketball club. "Oh, Y/n-chan, don't you think it's a bit early to be giving me these?" Imayoshi chuckled. "Well I do need to know if they are up to your standards senpai!" you winked, holding out the bag for them to reach into.  
"Waiiit a minute Y/n, don'tcha think Makoto and I should get the first taste? We promise to stop bickering right?" Kiyoshi asked as he grabbed the small bag from your hand, bringing it upwards. Kiyoshi looked over to Hanamiya, asking for reassurance so you would forgive them and let them try your homemade chocolate first.  
"Yeah Y/n, I already apologised, what more do you want from us? A kiss?" Your face burned red at the suggestion, "Puh-lease, as if I want a kiss from either of you!" you turned up your nose and faced away from the teasing duo, they just quietly smirked at each other. "Okay!" Hanamiya's hand moved in the bag, "Bottoms up!" Kiyoshi responded, stealing a chocolate of his own.  
They linked arms and placed their chocolate in their mouth before moving in front of you, waving the untouched ends of the sweet in your direction as they wiggled their ridiculous eyebrows.  
"Pffffft, you two are so weird!" you laughed wholeheartedly while your friends mucked about, still asking for your forgiveness.

~end flashback~

3rd person  
Makoto snarled, not from Kirisaki losing the game, but because he had to remember that right now. 'I didn't even mean it, ugh...' He strode over to where the teams were lining up. "Thank you for the match!" they bowed and Hanamiya was the first to stalk off, 'Oh well, that'll keep him off his knees for a while.' His trademark smirk found it's way back onto his face, as the teams walked back to the locker rooms to change, Hanamiya turned to his team-mates.  
"Hmm? Is somethin' the matter Hanamiya?" one of the older players noticed his sudden mood change, he normally didn't even show any emotion, but now he switched from wanting to murder the world to being content with how everything went. "Oh, it's nothing senpai, I was just wondering if you all wanted to go hang out now? Maybe grab something to eat?" He asked, not giving any emotions away. The team shrugged, it's not like they had other plans after the match anyway.   
"Why not, I'm free, what about you guys?" Their senpai questioned, he was the only third year left on the team. "Will there be girls?" a purple-haired first year piped up. "If you want to shamelessly flirt with girls you can do it in your own time Hara." Makoto stated calmly, Hara simply laughed at this, "Okay my bad, my bad!" The boys walked out of the stadium into the cold night air, everything had gotten really dark early lately. Leading the team in no particular direction, Hanamiya and the others began to talk, about the recent games on tv, how well they did in concealing their fowl-play from the umpire, to even just useless gossip.

"So I heard that you went to middle school with all the other uncrowned kings? Is it true Hanamiya?" Their senior was curious as to how Hanamiya could injure an opponent, when they used to be on the same team. "Yeah, we all played basketball together, but it's not like they're anything special to me, they were all disgusting goody two shoes." His normally calm voice sounding dark at the mention of his old team. "Ahhh, alright..." He picked up on Hanamiya's disdain and tried to not say anything else about it.  
The group got silent as they continued walking, Makoto knew he had ruined the mood, but he was no longer willing to fix it. He opened his phone to check the time, maybe it was time for him to go home, after all, he didn't even tell his mother he would be out after the game, he knew she'd be silently worrying over her only child. He was deep in thought as he didn't notice a certain purple haired flirt look over his shoulder at his phone screen.   
"Oh wow! She's cute, who's the girl Hanamiya?" Hara exclaimed with curiosity, looping an arm around the other first year to get a better look. Makoto's phone background was a picture of him and a girl with (h/c) hair, and pretty (e/c) eyes. They were smiling and throwing the peace sign together, it was a older photo because Hanamiya was shorter and smiling in it. Makoto's eyes instantly widened at the voice near his ear, before breaking away from the arm that held him in place.  
He growled before realising how suspicious he looked as everyone on the team faced him with worry, he coughed and rubbed his neck trying to play his actions off as just an accident. "That's Y/n, but don't get any ideas Hara, she's way too hyper for even someone like you. Not to mention she's also way to goody-goody."  
Makoto was always casually taking down his teammates a peg, few of them, like Hara were overconfident assholes who needed to learn that they were not in charge, and in a year, they would all be playing by his rules. He had already heard from their senpai that he was the best choice for captain next year, as they knew he would keep their 'interesting game play traditions'. Hanamiya was honestly just a natural born leader, he could make anyone follow his orders.  
However, even though he had also, in his own way, insulted said girl, Hara could tell their was an air of possessiveness as he mentioned her. However, the (h/c) girl really caught his eye. "So y/n-chan huh? It's a nice name, suits her." although she wasn't in front of him physically, he felt the urge to compliment her, she really was quite pretty. "Enough already Kazuya! You're annoying him..." A red haired first year spoke up finally, after having his teeth clenched in annoyance from his friend for too long.  
Which was good for Hanamiya because he swore he would've punched his lights out, which would only cause more trouble for everyone, he seriously was beginning to break his usual facade and it bothered him so much. He would never allow anyone to see him in such an honest, and frankly broken state, who would respect an idiot like that.  
He at least wouldn't, and no ones cares for a person who can't at least care for them self.  
At least, that's what he thought.

__________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Okay guys? how'd you like my new fic? it's gonna be a chaptered and omg, this is my longest chapter I've written so far! most are 600-ish including authors note, but without this one is 1900 words?!?! You have no idea how happy i am with this, also, it's gonna get VERY angsty in the later chapters. this is the mild and happy-chappie!

But yeah, the kirisaki trash kings, they may or may not be my fave knb characters :P I'm horrible i know, but, uGH LOVE! especially Hanamiya, he's just so damn interesting, so yeah i hope you like this x reader insert! This took me a few days to write (in secret yet again cuz my family) so sorry if im slow on updates, i know im not the fastest author anyway, but it's all for fun so be happy if i update at all! :P

(also sorry about not yet updating my bh6 fic yet, i have a oneshot in mind in honour of my friend joining wattpad, so keep an eye out u tadashi fans!)


	3. Guardian NG shuu #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at ao3 and love kiyohana...

a/n: So you guys know how there are the knb fake bloopers called ng shuu, welp, there are some ridiculous scenes i wanna write, but may ruin the mood of the chapter. Which is why im writing separate chapters for it! If you wanna avoid these that's fine i just thought you guys may want some giggles and happy times between the angst (and shitton of fluff cuz i suck at angst :P) and waiting periods, but anyways, if you don't ship kiyohana you probs wont like these (im an avid kiyohana shipper, i know, im horrible, so sue me...)  
GET ON WITH IT!  
ooooooookay? uh, anyways, bloopers?  
__________________________________________________________________

guardian ng shuu~

"Yeah Y/n, I already apologised, what more do you want from us? A kiss?" Your face burned red at the suggestion, "Puh-lease, as if I want a kiss from either of you!" you turned up your nose and faced away from the teasing duo, they just quietly smirked at each other. "Okay!" Hanamiya's smirk grew, turning to kiyoshi, "Bottoms up!" Kiyoshi responded, stealing a chocolate out of the bag.

Quickly the four other boys took the bag and ran beginning to eat all of your chocolates, eyes widening in fear, Hanamiyas eyes were glued to the last chocolate, which was currently hanging out of Kiyoshis mouth. 

"What? You want it?" Kiyoshi asked in a mocking manner, waving the sweet in his friends face. Glancing away, with a small sneer on his face, Hanamiya quickly moved his head towards his friend. Lips parted elegantly, they almost brushed the taller males, until 'snap', he had broken the chocolate in half and now devoured the homemade sweet in one gulp.

You turned away blushing, feeling as if you watched a private and very intimate moment, Kiyoshi just stood there dazed, confused at to what was even happening, and Hanamiya was back to his normal self, cocky and full of s***. "What? You offered it." he stated calmly, Kiyoshi only stuttered a mouthful of sounds as he tried to not drop the now melting chocolate in his mouth, you however, did turn back "What the hell was that???" only to question the scene that played out before you...

 

(gaaaaaaaaaaaaay)  
__________________________________________________________________  
A/n; but yeah, first blooper chapter, do you guys want more? cuz i have plenty of ideas for them!  
i'm also thinking of starting a mash-up book, of things like headcanons and drabbles and imagines and stuff, for all of my anime biases, cuz why the f*** not? plus there are so many more things i wanna write that are just way to out there for this, or from another anime :P anyways, hope everyone is doing well on their end! leave me some feed back if you liked this short chapter! BYE! 

(also yeah i know i should be using the notes section on ao3 for this shiz but i'm just copy-pasting from my wattpad so whatevs)


	4. Emotions are annoying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depressed hanamiya... :'(

trigger warning: suicidal thoughts, depression, abuse, death mention

Hanamiya entered his house, glad to be out of the cold night air.   
"Makoto? Is that you?" His mother called out, concern showing in her voice. She quickly walks out into front hallway, wiping her hands on her apron, she pulls her son into a tight hug. Feeling suffocated by the sudden affection, Hanamiya gives his mother's back a pat, signaling to let go.   
"I'm fine mum, don't worry about me." He says, clearly faking it, he sounded tired and irritated.   
"Do you want dinner? Have you eaten already?" She continued to baby him, stroking his face until he knocked her hand away, just strong enough to make a sound.

She let out a small gasp, as his eyes widened, fuck, shit, fuck, he wasn't meant to do that. He grabs her hand softly and looks her in the eyes as he tries to fix his tone.  
"I'm alright mum, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go sleep now okay?" He made sure to speak slowly and softly, so as not to scare his mother in any way. Looks wise he resembled his long gone, abusive, asshole of a father. Everything was the same, except for his tired, droopy eyes, that resembled his mother's. He was unsure as to whether it was genetics or them both suffering so much, that they find themselves unable to sleep at night.

Accidentally angering himself again, he leaves his mother standing without a word as he heads off to his bedroom. How could he do that?! He was such a fucking idiot, why were his emotions getting the better of him now! He almost lost it at his MUM, the only one who has truly stuck by him through everything... He threw his bag on the ground and closed his bedroom door, making sure his mother wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Fuuuck, what am I even doing!" Falling backwards onto his bed, Makoto covered his eyes with his arm, feeling blindly out towards his bedside table, he grabbed a familiar rectangular object. Uncovering his face he held the photo frame above his head. It was the same photo as his phone background, Y/n and him, just after the cultural festival in middle school. He pulled out his phone from his bag, which had previously dumped on the floor. He scrolled through his music until he found a playlist called 'Y/n'.

Pressing play he turned it down until it was just a whisper of sound, it was a playlist of songs Y/n introduced him to, and he began to stare at the photo again. "Y/n... God I wish you were with me right now." His voice cracks as does his facade. All his pent up anger, sadness, confusion, had melded into one big mess of an emotion as he lay quietly crying. 

'I'm always here for you Makoto, Mako-chan don't you ignore me...I just want to help you, so please listen to me?'

~I wish I could fix you, and make you how I want you, wish I could fix you, and I wish you could fix me~

Sitting up slightly Hanamiya curled his legs into his body, hugging his knees he watched as his tears continued to fall, right onto the photo frame. He could practically hear her voice, he wiped his eyes, focusing on the (h/c) girl next to him. She was wearing his hoodie, which was multiple sizes too big, it draped off her shoulder. She looked so cute, they were both so innocent. His face began overflowing with tears, turning up his music he tried to drown out his sobs.  
'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, dumbass, moron, stupid, stupid, stupid!'

'How many times do I need to tell you Makoto! You're not stupid! You're human, you can't help it. So c'mon, cry a little bit, no need to act so tough, you don't need to change yourself for others. It's just the two of us, you can lean on me if you need to.' Her voice continued to echo in his mind, whenever he was upset, she always had a way to let him vent and cry, even if she wasn't there.

~She sees a million stars like holes in the sky, all god's tears for her they cry, and I am in her rain~

**1st person  
Sighing you look at Makoto with frustration, how he was only able to hear you when he was depressed was beyond you, but you went with it anyway. At least you could communicate in some way, unfortunately, your abilities don't allow you to do more than shift items, heck, you couldn't lift a pencil to write if you wanted to.

**3rd person  
Wiping away some of his tears, Hanamiya tries to even out his breathing. He felt hollow, a mess, he couldn't even feel anything anymore because of how much he cried, he just wanted to slip into the void and disappear. He didn't even want to die, just, not exist. He felt worthless, weak, empty inside. Mannn, did he want to disappear, if he didn't exist he wouldn't even have the problem of feeling like this. How would he die, would he find a way to do it painlessly, would it be an accident? He wasn't sure, he never thought about it fully.

'Makoto! What are you doing? Don't think like that! You are worth so much more, do you even know how great you're going to be one day? Someone is waiting for you dammit, you can't just leave!'

*****  
**1st person 

"Someone is waiting for you dammit, you can't just leave us all behind..." Hanamiya said, softly with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. You continued crying, curled up sitting against the wall.   
You rub your face, wet mascara stains your hands, "I-is it really that bad?" You ask while hiccuping, finding it hard to control your breathing.   
"Yes." You hear from beside you, turning to face Makoto, he had a serious look on his face. Curling up even more you planted your face firmly in your knees, ignoring the boy next to you.

"I'm not here to tell you lies Y/n, honestly I don't think makeup suits you."  
You elbow him roughly, while still trying to ignore him, "You're such a tool..." You whisper, your friend sighs, like how he would if he was explaining something to you and you wouldn't understand.   
"Just let me finish alright, Y/n? Makeup doesn't suit you, you don't know how to apply it, and look at what it does," He said softly stroking some of the mascara stains still on your face, "You don't need to gild a lily... And besides, Imayoshi is a total tool that isn't worthy of your feelings. Listen how about we hang out after school, just the two of us, so you can lean on me if you want to." 

Pulling out a handkerchief, Hanamiya grabs your hand. He lifts you onto your feet and pulls you along to the nearest taps. He wets the handkerchief, before carefully rubbing your red face. 'Just let the lily grow, and in time it's colours will show.'   
"There, better?" He asks, wiping off the last of the makeup. You nod, before clinging tightly to Hanamiya's torso. He pats your head awkwardly, before slowly wrapping his arms around you too.  
"I mean it when I say that your true love is out there waiting Y/n. So you can't just leave us, imagine how sad your soul mate would be." He added with a chuckle. You giggled back, before pulling out of his arms, "Thank you Mako!"

*****

"As if anyone is waiting for me..." He sighed, placing the photo somewhere on his bed and ruffling his hair slowly. Sleep was begin to take hold of him, the music did nothing as his eyes felt heavy. Curling up on his side he gave in to the temptation of sleep as his lids finally closed. You sighed, you were certain there was someone waiting out there for him, you just didn't know who...

Standing by his side, you leaned down to look at his face, tears were still wet on his cheek. Ghosting your hands over his face, you carefully wipe them. His face twitched, you flinched and took a step back. He looked so unsettled as he began to drift off. His eyes cracked open slightly, he was still so tired from everything. There was a quiet knock on the door from behind you, you knew what would happen next. 

"Makoto."

"Y/n?" His voice was groggy, and cracked as he mumbled out your name. Smiling softly, you went back to his side and bent down so your face was level with his. A light from the doorway cast a shadow over you, his mother stepped in. You moved to the foot of the bed as his mother took your spot next to him. "Oh Makoto..." His mother took his phone from it's spot beside him and turned it off, before carefully stroking his head.   
"Huh? Mum?" He questioned as his eyes opened a bit more.   
"Shhh, just go to sleep sweetie." She stroked his head a few more times, before standing. 

She carefully went around his room, fixing whatever had been misplaced in his anger. She seemed used to the routine. While cleaning she came across the photo that laid on the bed near her son. She picked up the frame and stared at the photo for a while. You continued to watch everything from the foot of the bed, his mother put the photo back on the bedside table. You noticed her awkwardness at seeing the old photo as she left the room as quietly as she had entered. She closed the door, leaving the room only dully lit by the moonlight.

Nearing where Makoto slept again, you began to watch his sleeping face once more. His breathing was back to normal, and you couldn't help smiling. He looked so peaceful. Turning around, you left the sleeping teen. You wished he could always be like this.

He was more fragile and susceptible to the world then he let on. He was like a porcelain doll in your eyes.

In his, he was a monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG DONE! woo! sorry that took so long guys, i did a HELL of a lotta planning, but its seems my writers block might be leaving. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, it's 1700 words long, but I'm still hella happy! (considering none of this chapter had canon events) Poor Mako-chan tho man, idk, I'm really proud with how I conveyed his emotions idk, tell me if you guys have any critiques for my writing. Help is always welcome \\(0u0)/  
> Until next time~


End file.
